


Did you mean it?

by noxiousgas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Crying During Sex, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), consent is sexy as hell, no beta we die like george in manhunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousgas/pseuds/noxiousgas
Summary: Dream convinces George to come to a frat party with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 289





	Did you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into it, some things I want to address first:  
> \- Do not share this with any CCs through stream donations, DMs, etc. I don't mean just Dream and George. When I say any CCs, I mean ANY.  
> \- If Dream or George ever state that they're uncomfortable with being written about in this setting, I will take this work down immediately.  
> \- Minors, please do not interact with this work. I understand that I can't stop you from reading it, but please do not leave kudos, bookmark, or comment on this work. That's my own personal boundary, and I trust that you'll respect it.

"I'm not going." George crossed his arms over his chest in an act of defiance.

Dream groaned, almost ready to give up on his mission. "George, _please_ , just come to this one party. Just this one! Please, I don't wanna go alone, and Sapnap bailed on me. I need your company." He put on his best pouty face as he spoke, trying not to giggle at the way George glared at him.

"You know I hate parties! I have to study, Dream, leave me alone." George continued protesting, but Dream could tell he was about to give in. He continued pestering him.

"You can just study tomorrow! It's Friday night, come on! Besides, we've been roommates for, what? Two years? I already know how much you study. You can spare _one night_ for your _best friend_ , can't you? Please, George?" Dream collapsed on the bed next to where George was sitting up against the wall, typing away at an essay on his laptop. Dream reached over and made a valiant attempt to shut George's laptop, but George easily scooped his laptop into his arms and held it up and out of the blonde's reach.

"If you agree to stop trying to sabotage my midterms after this, then I'll go to your stupid party."

Dream leapt off of the bed, glee in his voice as he celebrated. "Thank you! Thank you so much, George! You don't know how much this means to me, I owe you!"

George sighed. He was in for a long night.

* * *

The music pounded against George's eardrums as he allowed himself to be dragged through the crowds of people towards the punch bowl. He tried to ignore the nerves pounding through his veins, focusing instead on the warmth that radiated from the calloused hand that was gripping his own.

He realized that was a terrible thing to focus on when he felt blood begin to rush south at the realization of how big Dream's hands were compared to his own. He shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. He refused to betray his best friend's trust by thinking about him in that way.

The two arrived in the kitchen, which was less crowded than the rest of the frat house, but still too claustrophobic and cramped for George's liking. Dream poured himself a cup of punch into a red solo cup before grabbing another empty cup for George. "What do you want to drink?"

George shrugged. "Punch is fine, I guess. I don't want to get drunk."

"Neither do I. We'll just have one cup each, okay? Then we can leave, I promise." Dream filled the cup with punch, handing it to George as he sipped from his own. George wrapped both of his hands around the cup and took a hesitant sip. He was pleasantly surprised at the smoothness of the punch. He almost couldn't taste the alcohol in it at all.

Dream grabbed George by the elbow and dragged him back into the main room of the frat house, where at least fifty college kids were hanging out. Some were standing in groups in the middle of the room, chatting casually, while others were sprawled out on the sofas, clearly one too many drinks past sober. Dream gently led George to an empty spot on a sofa, barely big enough for both of them to sit. Their sides were pressed up against each other, knees bumping every so often. George ignored the racing of his heart and the shaking of his hands at the feeling of being so close to his best friend.

Dream chatted idly with the people around them. George sat back and watched, admiring how comfortable Dream seemed meeting new people. There was never any awkward small talk with Dream - he was the kind of guy who could walk up to someone and strike up an interesting conversation no matter the circumstances. George supposed that was how they became such close friends despite their differences.

Dream was a football player, but not the kind George despised. He was big, sure, and could be rowdy at times, but he was also soft, gentle, and caring. George appreciated that about him. He felt safe around the blonde boy, more so than most of the other athletes at their university. Dream would protect George with his life, and George knew it. They had an unspoken trust between them that the brunet couldn't help but appreciate.

After a while, George noticed that his cup was empty. He felt slightly tipsy, but still completely in control of himself. He leaned over, putting his lips right next to Dream's ear so he could talk to him without yelling. "I'm done with my drink. Can we go now?"

George definitely didn't notice the way the blonde boy suppressed a shiver at the feeling of soft lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

"Yeah, I'm done too. Let me say goodbye to everyone first, okay? You can go sit in the truck if you want."

George nodded, ready to be in the quiet car, but was suddenly hit with the knowledge that he had no idea where the exit was. Instead, he stayed glued to Dream's side as the taller boy weaved through the crowds, saying goodbye to everyone as the two worked their way towards the front door.

Eventually, they emerged onto the front steps of the frat house. George was clinging to Dream's arm, leaning into his side as the cold autumn air nipped at his exposed skin. Dream looked down at his best friend, frowning at the way he was shivering. The football player gently pulled George off of him, issuing quiet reassurances at the whine that escaped George's lips from the loss of warmth. He pulled his hoodie off, handing it to the smaller boy, urging him to put it on.

"Are you sure?" George asked hesitantly. Dream nodded with a small smile, fondness in his eyes as he watched George slip the extra-large hoodie over his head. The older boy was immediately engulfed, sleeves slipping past his fingertips, the hem of the hoodie falling to the middle of his thighs. Dream couldn't help but stare.

"Ready to go?" Dream asked, not even attempting to hide the way his eyes raked up and down George's form. George felt exposed beneath Dream's stare, despite being more thoroughly clothed than he had been before. He didn't mind, though. He enjoyed the feeling of the athlete's eyes on him.

He nodded, and Dream grabbed his hand, leading them both to his beaten-up old truck. He opened the door for George, teasing him with a soft "ladies first." George rolled his eyes at the quip and climbed in.

"Nothing wrong with being a lady, y'know," George replied once Dream had plopped himself in the driver's seat. Dream laughed loudly, muttering "of course not," as he started the engine. The truck pulled away from the side of the street, rocks crunching beneath the tires. George pulled the stack of CDs out of the glovebox. "How about some ABBA?"

"Who in their right mind would say no to ABBA?" Dream joked. George laughed as he slid the disk into the CD player before resting his head against the seat, closing his eyes and humming along to the music softly. He couldn't see the way Dream's eyes shifted between the road and the boy in the truck next to him, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off of him.

"You look cute."

George's eyes snapped open. "What?"

Dream laughed. "You look cute. Wearing my hoodie, listening to ABBA. It's cute. I just thought you should know."

George blushed profusely. "Thank you?" he squeaked out.

The blonde boy reached over, placing a hand on top of George's, keeping the other on the steering wheel. George's breath hitched. Slowly, carefully, as if trying not to startle an animal, he turned his hand over and interlaced their fingers. Dream sighed contentedly and rubbed small circles on the back of George's hand with his thumb.

When the two finally arrived at their apartment, Dream let go of George's hand first. George frowned at the loss of contact, but it didn't last long as Dream helped George climb out of the truck, holding his hand to steady him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked towards their front door.

Once they were both inside, Dream shut the door, locked it, and rounded on George. His expression was soft, loving, but it had an underlying sense of hunger to it. He stepped closer to George, cupping his face with one hand. George turned his face to lean into the large hand, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his cheek against the calloused palm.

"Can I kiss you, George?"

The world stopped moving - or at least, for George, it did. He opened his eyes. He took a deep inhale. He nodded.

The feeling of Dream's lips against his own was something George never wanted to forget. The kiss was gentle at first, hesitant, but it quickly evolved into something more passionate as their lips moved against each other roughly. George slipped his tongue into Dream's mouth, eliciting a groan from the younger boy. Dream slid his hands from George's waist to his ass, and George jumped up to let Dream carry him in his strong arms. The brunet tried not to moan at the realization of how easily Dream could dominate and ruin him if he wanted to.

They broke apart briefly, just long enough for Dream to say "Bedroom." George whimpered at the commanding tone, allowing himself to be carried down the hall towards his bedroom as the two crashed their lips together once again.

Dream softly placed George on the mattress before crawling over him, completely trapping the smaller boy under his large frame. Amidst the haze in George's mind, he recognized that if it weren't Dream, if it weren't his best friend hovering over him right now, he would feel unsafe, anxious, and scared. But, because it was Dream, he felt none of that. Instead, the only emotion he felt was love. Intense, unprecedented love - something George had never felt quite so strongly.

George moaned as Dream dipped his head down and began kissing along his neck. The kisses were soft and loving, but they soon became harsh bites, nips at George's skin, marking his neck and chest so much that it would be impossible to hide all of the bruises. George didn't mind at all. He loved the idea of everyone knowing who created those marks.

Dream's hand slid up underneath the oversized hoodie, warm hands brushing against George's cold skin. He helped George get the hoodie and undershirt off, throwing both on the floor before going right back to his barrage on George's collarbones. George's fingers grasped at the blonde hair, tugging gently. He felt rather than heard Dream's moan at the sensation of his hair being pulled. He made a mental note of that for later.

"Is this okay?" Dream whispered, hand ghosting over the waistband of George's pants. George nodded. "Words, baby. Use your words. I need you to tell me it's okay."

"Yes," George gasped, "Yes, please, touch me."

Dream pulled George's sweatpants off, leaving George in only his boxers. George whined at the unfairness of it - he wanted to see Dream. He tugged at the hem of Dream's T-shirt, trying to pull it off of him. Dream chuckled, leaning up off of George to take off his own clothes. Suddenly, both were in nothing but their underwear, and Dream was brushing a hand against the bulge in George's briefs.

"Please, Dream, touch me properly, please," George begged readily.

"I don't even have to ask you to beg, do I? Such a good boy, always so good for me," Dream praised, making George keen out of pure need. Dream reached under his boxers, finally wrapping a large hand around his aching cock.

George moaned loudly at the sensation of finally being touched. Dream continued praising him as he pumped his fist slowly, littering kisses and lovebites all over George's neck and chest before pressing their lips together once again and swallowing all of George's desperate noises.

"Dream, please, wait, I'm- I won't last," George warned. He hadn't been with anyone in a long time, and he was overwhelmed by the pleasure. Nonetheless, George still sobbed at the loss of Dream's hand around him, bucking his hips up to try and chase the feeling.

Dream kissed George hard, muffling his cries as he pulled both of their boxers off and threw them on the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothes. Their movements were gentle but rushed, both eager to finally connect themselves in the one way they hadn't yet.

"Where's your lube?" Dream asked softly, petting George's hair as he tried to bring himself down. George weakly pointed to the nightstand by his bed. The blonde opened the drawer, gasping lowly at the sight of the well-used bottle of lube sitting in the drawer. "You use this a lot?" It was hardly a question, but George answered with a meek nod anyways. Dream grinned down at him, uncapping the bottle and slicking up three of his fingers.

George whined and bucked his hips up, ready to feel Dream inside of him. Dream tutted softly, pinning the older boy's hips down with one hand as he prodded at George's entrance with the other.

"Are you sure you want this, George?" Dream asked. George appreciated the younger boy's consideration - he had been with too many men who didn't check in with him throughout the process, resulting in an entirely unpleasant experience for him. He smiled at Dream and reached up to cup his face with one of his hands, the other reaching down to tug at Dream's cock. Dream suppressed a moan at the sudden touch.

"Yes, Dream, I want this more than anything," George affirmed. Dream sighed in relief and turned his head to kiss George's fingertips, hips thrusting shallowly into George's fist as he began pressing a finger into George's entrance.

George gasped at the feeling of Dream's slick finger sliding into him. George was used to feeling his own fingers inside of him, slender and small and practiced. Dream's fingers were thicker, longer, but less experienced. The feeling was uncomfortable, but not unbearably so. His whines and whimpers quickly turned into moans as Dream eventually found the spot that made George see stars.

Dream added a second finger to scissor him open further, steadily pumping in and out of George, hitting the same spot over and over again until the older boy was shaking. He quickly added a third finger, spreading George even further, still hitting the same spot until it was almost too much. "Dre- Stop, I- I'm gonna-" George warned Dream as well as he could between pleasured gasps. Dream pulled his fingers out, immediately soothing George with soft whispers and gentle touches. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Dream asked, waiting for George to calm down enough to answer him.

George nodded feverishly. "Please, Dream. Need you in me."

Dream suppressed a moan at the sound of those words coming from such pretty lips. He hastily got into position between George's legs, leaning his frame over the smaller boy as he lined himself up. George groaned at the feeling of Dream's tip slipping in past the ring of muscle, an uncomfortable but more than welcome intrusion.

Dream stilled completely once his hips met George's. He waited patiently for George to adjust to the feeling, forcing himself to stay still despite how badly he wanted to ruin the brunet beneath him. "Are you okay?" he asked, sincerity and tenderness lacing the edges of his voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, please move, Dream, please, need you-" George's pleas were cut off when Dream withdrew himself fully before thrusting all the way back in with one swift motion. Both men groaned at the feeling. "Fuck, Dream, you're so big, please keep going, please, so good," George's lips spilled a litany of praises as Dream thrusted in and out of George slowly, gently, lovingly.

Dream's mind couldn't form words. George was so tight, so warm around his cock, he couldn't even begin to explain to George how good he felt. Instead, he let the one thing that was on his mind slip past his lips, too caught up in the feeling to worry about any consequences.

"I love you, George, I love you so much, so fucking much," Dream growled, face buried in George's neck. George cried out when Dream adjusted his angle so that he was just barely hitting George's prostate, giving George pleasure but still not enough to bring him to the edge.

"Dream, I love you too, right there, keep going, feels so good," George felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, unsure whether they were caused by the intense pleasure or the overwhelming love that he was feeling. He didn't care enough to try to figure out which one it was.

Dream lifted his head at the sound of quiet sniffles. He looked down at George, who closed his eyes in embarrassment, but not before Dream noticed the tears that were falling from them. "George, baby, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Dream slowed to a stop while he waited for George to answer.

"M'okay, feels good, please don't stop," George sobbed, letting more tears slip freely from beneath his closed eyelids. "Just love you so much. So, so much."

Dream felt tears cloud the edges of his own vision, but he quickly blinked them away as he resumed his slow thrusts. "I love you too. So much, George, more than you know."

George sobbed loudly, allowing the combination of pleasure and love take over his mind and body as he inched closer and closer to the edge. "Faster, Dream, please, harder, yes, right there, I'm so close-"

"I am too, baby," Dream whispered, wiping the tears away from George's cheeks with his thumb, kissing his lips with a gentle reverence. Their lips moved in tandem as they both approached their peak together, pleasure mounting rapidly.

George came with a shout and a sob, cum slicking up his stomach. Dream leaned closer to George as he kissed him, continuing to thrust into him as he chased his own pleasure, causing the older to cry out from overstimulation. Dream swallowed George's cries with his mouth, unspoken whispers of "I love you" transferring between the two as Dream came deep inside of George.

Dream collapsed on top of the smaller boy, cum and sweat spreading between their chests as they held each other. George weakly brought an arm to rest on Dream's back, rubbing soothingly as he waited for him to come down from his high.

The two laid there in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the feeling, the pleasure, the serenity that arose after such a passionate experience. After a while, Dream pulled out and rolled off of George, pulling the brunet to curl into his side as his breath steadied itself.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" George asked quietly, looking up into Dream's brilliant yellow eyes. George knew they were green, but he didn't care. He thought they were a beautiful, stunning yellow, and he felt secure in the fact that he was one of the only people who could see his eyes this way. They were this lovely shade of yellow for George and only George, and that made him feel special.

"You said you love me. Did you..." Dream cleared his throat nervously. "Did you mean it?" he repeated.

George didn't have to think. He didn't have to hesitate or give his usual nervous giggle. He knew his answer immediately, and he didn't think twice about it.

"Yes."

Dream smiled.

"Good. So did I."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before (well, I have, but I've never published it) so if this is badly written or vague or awkward, I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways <3


End file.
